Rewind: A Story Of Time
by Lialee Ederian
Summary: Other dimensions, brothers and in-laws. What could POSSIBLY go wrong? When weird goes crazy, Harry Potter is in a bind. Wading is one thing, and he excels at it. But drowning? Well, lets just say there are a few things out of the Potter family's league.
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

**Sorry I'm going back on my words so early, but I just couldn't help but start typing this one! so i guess that means no more promises from me until _ab-so-lute-ly_ unavoidable!**

 **Oh, as for the disclaimer, I am in no position to say that I own this favorite-of-millions Harry potter story, because it belongs to the awesome individual, J. K. ROWLING!**

 **(Just remember the one day, I'll be one who'll be the individual who's awesome.**

…

 **Not that I'm not already!)**

Chapter 0

…

" _Tell me one last thing." Said Harry. "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"_

 _Dumbledore beamed at him, and his voice sounded loud and strong in Harry's ears even though the bright mist was descending again, obscuring his figure._

" _Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on Earth should that mean that it is not real?"_

* * *

 **Well, people, I know I'm taking this from the actual book, but it is in some ways crucial to my story, and in others… completely useless!**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 1 : A Surprise

**Sorry for updating so late, people, but blame it on school!**

 **Anyway, Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A surprise worth being surprised about**

"… arry, Harry!"

Harry James Potter woke up with a start, expecting Voldemort to strike down the heavens at him.

But he opened his eyes to a room. It was brightened by sunlight which filtered through the curtains that covered the windows.

Harry sat up, realizing he was in a soft bed. Mystified, he grabbed his glasses from the side table and pushed them on, looking at the room he could honestly say he had never seen before.

But… it somehow looked… familiar…

"Finally! You're awake!" Harry snapped his head to look at the ten-year old who stood in the doorway.

He cautiously got up. "Who are you?" He asked menacingly, his stance not breaking. He might not have his wand, but he still had his reflexes.

Even in this _small_ body.

The girl raised her eyebrow. "Don't joke, Harry, and don't take too much time. Mum, Dad and Uncle have been waiting along with Tom and Orion for a long while."

Something clicked in Harry's mind. He just didn't know what, so he kept quiet.

The girl sighed. "Seriously? I'm SEMELE! For Merlin's sake, brother, if you were any more scatter-brained than this, you'd be sitting in snow thinking it's too hot!" Despite her scorn, Semele looked slightly worried. Slightly.

Again, Harry kept quiet, still not knowing how to respond. Semele literally panicked then. She ran to the edge of the staircase, and yelled. "MUM! DAD!"

At her worried tone, there were instantly footsteps thundering upstairs. Footsteps belonging to people Harry yet couldn't see.

And then he heard the voices. "Are you okay? What happened?!"

He would recognize these voices anywhere.

Then Semele started gushing, atypical of girls. "Harry's freaking me out! Something is _really_ wrong with him!"

James and Lily Potter, _alive_ James and Lily Potter, ran into the room, fearing what they might see.

Fortunately for them, all they saw was Harry, bawling his eyes out.

Harry, though, saw much, much more.

He saw his family.

"What's wrong, son?" James asked, his brow furrowing.

Lily sat down next to Harry, on the bed, too showing her concern.

Harry wiped away his tears. "I… I just had a… bad dream…" He mumbled, unable to tear his eyes away from his… living parents.

Harry knew something was wrong. In fact, he realized, he had known since he'd woken up, that something was really warped about this. Of course, he had had made thousands of enemies during his auror career and defeat of Voldemort, so this could be a cruel trick, made to play on his insecurities and emotions.

But Harry's instinct, his gut told him that this was all real, that these were really… really his family…

Lily laid a hand on his forehead, checking but failing to find a fever. "Can you describe your dream?" She asked softly, her voice washing over Harry, who for the first time was really feeling what parents could give you. Mrs. Weasley had been great and all, but she could only go so far.

Harry nodded mutely, wondering whether to tell them the truth, or just to make up a lie – he'd gotten pretty good at it, what with dark lords thirsting to kill you since you were born. It gave a person skills, you know?

Then Harry saw Semele was still in the room, eagerly listening. And so he decided to give a vague description. "There… there was a big battle…" He said quietly, acting as if he was trying really hard not to cry. "And everyone…" He didn't fake the tear that slipped down this time. "Everyone… died… because of me!" He choke on the last words, letting out pressure of years of pain. Sure, Ginny had helped. A lot.

But it wasn't the same as unburdening yourself to one's parents.

"Oh, Harry!" Lily cried, as her worry turned up a notch further. She gathered him into a motherly hug, instantly making him feel as if his worries no longer existed. And it proved something to him. Any doubt he still had about her not being his mother disappeared. No charm, curse or illusion could make him feel the truth.

This was… reality.

"Don't worry." James Potter consoled from in front of Harry. "It's just a dream." Harry smiled, though in his mind, he really, truly wished the battle had been just that. A dream.

"Yeah," He said, feeling safe. "Just a dream…" Even if it wasn't true, it felt like heaven on earth to say those simple words.

Relief washed over his family's faces.

"So…" He began brightly, grinning so much that his mouth started to ache. What's for breakfast?"

James laughed, as Lily got up. "You were the one who chose, silly! It's your birthday, after all!" She laughed and everyone exited, to let the Potter heir get dressed.

In the cupboard, he found a normal emerald green robe, and shrugged into it after changing into a simple shirt and jeans. Then he went down. Some way or another, Harry found his way to the dining room, and on the table there was set a HUGE breakfast, enough for an army. There were eggs, boiled potatoes, sautéed mushrooms, bacon, and pudding… hell, there was even treacle tart! It was a classic English breakfast, hands down.

"Woah…" He breathed in awe. Behind him, there was a hearty, _familiar_ , chuckle. Instantly, he spun around, waiting for his fantasy to end.

Only he staggered.

Standing in front of him, healthy and _alive,_ was… "Sirius…" Harry could barely say.

Then he ran to hug his godfather. Sirius hugged him back. "Hey Prongslet! Happy birthday!"

Harry couldn't help but grin. "Thanks, Sirius."

From behind Sirius, there came an accusing voice. "Let _me_ talk to him too, dad!"

Harry was momentarily baffled. Sirius, a _dad?! Really?!_

But then Sirius smirked. He turned around and swung into his hand a four year old. "Sure, Tommy."

Tom looked different from Sirius. Blue eyes, blonde. But one thing was the same. In the young boy's eyes, there was undeniable Sirius mischief copied straight down through the generation.

Tom pouted. Then brightened up when he saw Harry. "Harry!" He exclaimed. "Happy Birthday!"

Harry flashed him a smile. "Thanks, Tommy."

"I told you not to call me that!" He grumbled.

Harry and Sirius laughed. Then the doorbell rang and Lily's voice came floating from the kitchen. "Harry, dear, check the door!"

Answering an affirmative, Harry exited the room towards the main door.

Soon enough, he opened it… finding a close-knit group of guests.

First was Remus, smiling brightly, with not an unhappy thought in sight. "Good Morning and Happy birthday, Harry!" he handed Harry a wrapped box and headed inside.

Then came the Longbottoms, and Harry's heart gave a beat, as he saw them very, very much sane. And Neville no longer looked like a bumbling nervous wreck. He carried himself with pride, the pride His world's Neville had after Dumbledore's Army.

Then came the Weasleys. The group of redheads who'd been the family to him in the other world.

George with his ear… Fred - alive… Mr. and Mrs. Weasley not looking even a bit war-ravaged. Ron, the same was ever… Percy…

And Ginny. The love of his life, not really knowing that. With 'Happy Birthdays' all around, and a bout of Forge and Gred, everyone entered, and only one last guest awaited.

"Good Morning and a very Happy Birthday to you, my dear boy!" Dumbledore's voice was the last he expected to hear.

Harry could only smile faintly. But then he decided to ask the one important question. "Professor…"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Yes, Harry?"

"What…" He hesitated, then rushed on. "What about Voldemort?"

Dumbledore, for the first time in front of Harry, looked confused. "I'm afraid I have no inkling to what you might mean." And with that, he too, entered the house.

Harry sighed, and closed the door. He then proceeded to go to the dining room. On the way, though, he saw Ron and a copy, a mini-Sirius standing next to him.

"Hey… Ron" He said warily, and then looked at the black-haired boy. Who was _obviously a Werewolf,_ if his scars ran true.

Ron started defending himself, confusing the universe-jumper. "I was just talking to Orion. You don't have to blame him…" And on and on he went.

Harry looked at him confusedly. "Why would I blame Orion for you two _talking_?"

Ron was taken aback. "What's wrong with you?!" He spat out bitterly. "First telling me to go to hell, and then backing away?! Coward… I should've known…" He muttered the last part under his breath, but Harry still heard, as his apparently-former-best-friend stormed away, Orion following him with a suspicious look.

Harry felt weak. He'd gotten too used to Ron being his friend, he guessed. Taking him for granted was out of the question, especially now that they were apparently enemies.

Sighing, the birthday boy returned to the ensuing celebrations in the dining room, putting on the brave smile he always did. It was a great party.

… Well, forgetting the fact that if looks could kill, Ron would've been blamed for Harry's sudden death ten times over.

Then all thoughts were driven out of his mind as his mother (It was GREAT to say that word!) waltzed in with a gargantuan frosted cake in the shape of a golden snitch, making everyone drool with envy.

Harry smiled at everyone and looked at the cake as his mother set it down on the table and his father struck the matchstick and lit up the candle.

He looked at the candle, wondering what to wish for…

 _His_ Ginny…

 _His_ Ron…

 _His_ Hermione…

James, Al and Lily…

All left without him. They obviously didn't know where he was. And even if his parents were alive here, even if Voldemort never existed, even if he had a sister…

He belonged in his old world. He belonged with his family.

He blew out the candles as various strategies raced through his mind, from asking someone to help him and risk revealing his secret, to just running away and finding the truth on his own.

Then everyone started clapping as he sliced the cake with ease. Forgetting the over-bearing thoughts for a bit, Harry smiled widely, happier then when Hagrid had come and given Dudley a pig tail.

An hour and a half later, Harry sat contentedly, staring as Tommy started to annoy most of the people in the room. Then Lily and James cleared their throats so that everyone turned their attention to them.

"Everybody, we've… uh… got an announcement to make." James started off awkwardly.

Lily smirked at her blushing husband, and then turned her eyes to the rest of the guests. "Well, I wasn't feeling so well yesterday morning, so I went to a friend of mine for a check-up."

Alice looked at her best friend worriedly. "Did something bad happen? Are you alright?"

Lily grinned at her, and then unconsciously touched her flat stomach. "Well, you see, I asked her what was wrong with me and she told me that… we're having babies!"

After a moment of silence, everyone started shouting out congratulations and running over to ask her the details.

Harry was the only one who didn't move. " _Babies?_ " He croaked.

James smiled brightly. "Yeah, twins!"

Behind him, Semele groaned, much to Harry's surprise. "Now I'm the only one alone!" She complained playfully. Everyone laughed, and then moved on to other subjects, much to Harry's bemusement.

* * *

By the time afternoon arrived, only Sirius and his children were left as Lily announced their next task for the day.

Diagon Alley. Which clearly meant shopping.

Semele was kind of grumpy at this point, as she still had a year to go before she left for Hogwarts. Which incidentally made her pout.

Harry grinned at his little sister. It was a new feeling he was exploring. A big brotherly feeling. Sure, he felt brotherly towards Luna and Hermione, but it reached new heights with the real deal.

Anyway, Sirius decided to come, having nothing to do, and since Orion too had to go to Hogwarts this year.

They all apparated to the leaky cauldron, side-along for the young ones, of course. Soon they were gathered in front of the bartender, who nodded warmly at the adults. "Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. Black."

"Good day, Tom." James replied.

Little Tommy giggled. Obviously he hadn't come here before. "Look, Daddy! A man with my name!"

Tom cracked a smile. "Tom Algion Black. Good to see you too!" Then the bartender turned to the adults. "On to business. Diagon alley?"

Sirius grinned wolfishly. Though not without pain. "Yes. Though I wouldn't mind a bottle of-"

"Sirius!" His best friend's wife chided. "You've been drinking too much already!"

James sighed. "Don't worry, Lily. It's his business."

"But since Marlene di-"

"ENOUGH!" James voice was hard with both worry and rage.

Lily winced. "Sorry, Siri. I know how I feel. I just… you know. Marlene wouldn't want you to feel that way."

The said man managed a dry smile. "It's okay, Lils. And I know what she'd want, but I can't forget her."

Tommy was the first of the pre-teens to interfere. "Daddy? What's wrong?"

Harry and Orion were speculating the spectacle, while Semele just looked scared.

"Sorry, Tommy. We didn't mean to scare you."

"SO, all matters settled, let's GO!" James proclaimed.

AS they entered Diagon alley, harry couldn't help but grin at the happy place that had no worries, and no one worrying about old Voldie's followers who had gone into hiding or had just been supporting from the sidelines.

People were milling about, from Florean's to Eyelops, and to the rest of the valley. First, of course, they went to Gringotts. Harry read the poem with a smirk.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed,_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn;_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors,_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

' _Like dragons.'_ Thought Harry, grinning. Inside, they went to both the Potter family vault, and the Black family vault, Harry enjoying the ride immensely.

Out of the bank, Lily proposed the idea of splitting up, and the other two agreed, leaving Orion and Harry to go with Lily to Ollivander's and the other's to buy the books and other things, except for the Robes, which they had already ordered and James would pick up. Afterwards, they were going to meet in the ice-cream shop.

In the musty shop, Harry couldn't help but remember the way the same man had been in Malfoy manor's dungeons. He shuddered but quickly hid it, hoping his mother didn't see.  
…though he had a suspicion Orion did.

As they entered, Ollivander got up and smiled. "Lily Evans." He said. "Ten and a quarter inches, nice and swishy, made of willow. Quite good for charms, if I am right?"

"True, but it's Potter now, not Evans."

"Yes, yes. So, Harry Potter and Orion Black. Here to choose the wand? Though, of course the wand chooses the wizard. Hold out your wand arms, please." The boys did as they were told, and they started getting measured.

That done, Ollivander started rifling through the thousands of wands in the hundreds of shelves in his shop. "How about this one? Willow, mermaid scale core, seven and a half inches." Orion waved it and Ollivander instantly snatched it away, starting the long process of picking and putting down pieces of wood that didn't exactly _match_.

After about fifteen rejections, He got his chosen wand. "Ten inches, Core of dragon heartstring, maple wood. Rather bendy and great for all kinds of magic." Orion waved it and got a tiny stream of water.

"Now for Mr. Potter." Harry grinned, wondering if it would take as long as last time.

To his amusement, it did. "Eleven inches, made of Holly, with a phoenix feather core. It took longer to make than any other wand in this shop. Try it, Mr. Potter."

Harry eagerly grabbed the wand, and felt the familiar comfort and warmth as the wand spit out tiny colorful fire bullets.

Ollivander too smiled, seeing the wand accept the master, but then he started rubbing his chin. "Curious… Very curious…"

Harry felt dread as his inner self started panicking that Voldemort wasn't supposed to exist here. Which was true, so far as Harry could understand.

Unfortunately, this caught the other two's attention. "What's curious, Mr. Ollivander?" Orion asked

"You see," Garrick Ollivander began. "The phoenix which gave the feather of this wand, gave only one other. And this wand's brother wand belongs to…" Harry clenched his fist. "… The minister of magic."

The wand clattered to the floor, and - As opposed to his undeniably Gryffindor nature – Harry James Potter… _fainted._

* * *

 **So the end of the chapter is here! Yay!**

 **Anyway, sorry again for not updating earlier, but as you must know from some point in your lives, school work, especially in high school is totally CRAZY!**

 **See you later, and don't forget to review if you think there's something wrong, or something else.**

 **Have a nice day, everybody!**

 **(Or evening, if it's night!)**


	3. Chapter 2 : Ministers And Brothers

**Sooooo, people, here's the chapter, and please, please, please don't kill me for its lateness!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Oh, and I do** ** _not_** **claim Harry Potter as my own, despite it being it being a work of awesomeness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Ministers, Brothers... And Well, Things In Between!**

Orion was having the strangest day of his life. And that was saying a lot.

For the first time since they had grown (And found out how to use) brains, and Harry had discovered bullying, the latter was being... nice to him! And this same Harry Potter had actually deigned to talk to Ronald Weasley! As if they had always been friends, too!

Orion almost growled when Harry rustled. He was undoubtedly possessed.

Then said person heard something. Of course, having super-human senses helped. At least one perk to being a werewolf.

Anyway, Harry's lips started to move as of soundlessly, but uttering the barest of words, and Orion, for no reason he could explain to himself, found himself straining to listen to words, meaningless, or those which should never go together. _"Voldemort... Death eaters... Ron, Hermione... Ginny..."_

Granted, the last few were names, two even of the youngest Weasley children, but... why?

At that particular moment, Harry's eyes flew open, staring around uncomprehendingly, until his gaze found his mother and cousin, and widened in alarm cloaked with caution and realization, averted a second after forming.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Come on. I'm taking you to a healer."

All of the time it took to maneuver the throngs of Diagon alley to squirm their way to Fortesque's was the amount of time it took for Harry to convince his mother that 'yes, he was perfectly fine', and no, 'he did not, in fact, need a healer', all the time with Orion's suspiciously contemplating expression focused entirely on him.

Fortesque's was crowded, but James and co. had saved them seats. As each of them helped themselves to a scoop - or two - of ice-cream, Lily began to tell her husband of Harry's antics (though they were obviously not his fault).

When she reached the part of his wand being the brother wand of the minister of magic's, of all people, there was ooohing and aaahing that made even Harry Potter, former famous wizard (FFW for short), blush in embarrassment.

And then, despite all of Lily's well-meant concern for the topic to turn to Harry's obvious lack of health, the conversations drifted off to the minister, and indirectly lead to the ministry.

Harry started to twirl his ice-cream cup on the edge of the table, despite it being obviously dangerous, for his mind had become focused on possible scenarios that could lead to Voldemort- no, Tom Marvolo Riddle to become the minister of magic instead of the slightly less honorable occupation of mass-murderer.

When he could draw it out no longer, he turned his attention back, only a few minutes having passed to his astonishment, to his father speaking.

"... And then this prisoner tried to escape on the way to Azkaban. It was really only due to Kingsley and Tonks's quick actions that he wasn't able to."

"Who was he?" Sirius asked, his voice a mixture of fascination and disgust.

James's face curled up in a peculiar expression, a mixture of confusion and unhappiness, mingled with rejection. "Peter Pettigrew."

Sirius whistled. "Goes to show that bastards can be found anywhere." He offered, and to Harry's surprise, without prejudice against anything Slytherin. In fact, he was practically insulting Gryffindor! On the surface.

"Yeah, well...-"

Harry interrupted James. "What did he do? He asked, softly.

Before James could give in, though, Lily Potter's famous fury reared its head. "Don't you dare, James Charlus Potter! And you, Harry!" Her voice softened a fraction, almost imperceptibly, but not to the present trained aurors, even if one was just in spirit. "This is adult's business. Don't worry about it."

Harry shrugged, sure that he would find out one way or the other.

Then James started talking again. "That reminds me, Lily, Uncle Tom's coming to dinner tomorrow, instead of next week, since he has the minister of magic's duty to pay attention too, and the ICW are holding their meeting then."

Before Lily could start bustling, though, Harry's cup fell, as his hands hung limply by the sides. He stared uncomprehending, as it fell, and shattered into a million tiny sparkles. It took a few minutes of his family staring in concern for Harry's automatic reaction to occur, slightly awkwardly in this small body.

Kneeling down, he quickly fired a _*reparo*_ at the shards...

Realizing only too late what he had done. "... Uh... Oops?"

Orion fumed. He. Had. Had. Enough! "What is wrong with you?! First you faint, and then you break a glass at just the mention of the minister? And since do you even know how to do _magic_?!"

Everyone stared at him. Granted, to those who knew him, it was the first time he'd done something like this, but... DAMN it all! The Harry Potter who'd woken up this morning sure as hell wasn't the Harry Potter he'd known all his life, and the said person bloody well knew it!

Harry chuckled weakly. "... I must be under the weather..."

Suddenly, Orion's logical state of mind caught up, and he sat down abruptly, his extremely red face about to give the Weasley hair a run for its money.

* * *

Lily faced James in their bedroom, her face worried. "James, I think something's wrong."

He stared at her with confusion. "What's wrong?"

Lily sighed. "With Harry." She elaborated.

James grinned. "Nothing's wrong, Lils. He's just growing up. And anyway, wouldn't going away from your parents for more than a year make you nervous too?"

"Yes... but..." She struggled with her words.

Her husband sighed, pulling her close. "Don't worry, Lily. Harry is fine. And even if he isn't, Uncle Tom will help."

Lily trusted her matriarchal instincts. And right now, they were ringing alarm bells that her Son had changed. And no one changed like that after just a nightmare.

But yes, Lily trusted her beloved, and so she would wait.

That was when they heard something that made their blood go cold.

A scream, one of pain, of lost love, of grief... of guilt, it cut through the air. As sharp as a cutting curse, it slashed through the night, almost penetrating the precautionary wards placed to protect the house.

Freezing for only a second, the two parents dashed to their son's room, fearing the worst, with their wands drawn.

They saw Harry's door open, with their beloved son convulsing and screaming on the bed,

Semele cowering in the corner, having reached the room first, and looking scared as hell.

Siwa, the matronly house elf, was moping Harry's brow, which was perspiring at such a high rate, Lily feared he would dehydrate.

Suddenly, another heart-piercing scream made Harry's mother run forward, and gathered her son in her arms, making him relax, if only a tiny bit.

"Mum, dad... Sirius, Remus, Tonks..." He whispered sadly, still perspiring, still stuck in the nightmare. More names burst out, only heard by Lily, with James consoling Semele, and Siwa gone to make something soothing tea.

Lily knew she wasn't supposed to hear all this, but she couldn't help but wonder why. Why he uttered those names with such sadness and guilt, as if he never knew then, as if it was his fault. Lily berated herself mentally, knowing that it was not true, yet disbelieving of her own words, as she felt her heart sink. She heard more.

"Fred... Moody... Hedwig... Dobby..."

Then she heard something truly surprising, something she did not want her children to ever experience, something which obviously ruined Harry.

An intent to kill. "VOLDEMORT!"

It was still a whisper, but even without anyone else hearing him, it seemed to echo in the room, menacing and alive.

Abruptly, Harry stopped screaming, convulsing, and slept like a normal child would, with no mental torture escaping to the exterior.

Behind Lily, James sighed in relief, and Semele lost her scared look. Exhausted, Lily sent them both back to bed, and kept sitting by her son's side, wondering what in the world Harry was keeping a secret.

* * *

The next evening, James was dressed in a tuxedo, as asked by Tom, to honor his muggle grandparents. Lily wore a beautiful red dress, dripping down to her calves, which made the red of her hair even more prominent, along with pearl jewelry shining on her throat and ears. Harry, on his part, wore a suit and jacket, with dark trousers and tennis shoes his mother failed to notice.

Of course, this was nothing on his sister. She looked... fabulous in a knee length violet dress contrasting loudly with her auburn locks, yet seeming to blend it into a picture of beauty and elegance, that might as well make other boys flirt. Nevertheless, she was still a child... and that sort of thinking was making him grow grey hairs, forget being in an eleven year old body.

Annoying, right?

But oh no, the minister wasn't the surprise of the evening. By no long stretch.  
It was... are you ready for it? ... Hayden Ignotus Potter. HIS BROTHER! Surprise, surprise.

Funny he hadn't fainted. Would've been real useful under the circumstances. As it was, his breath only hitched for a bit, before his auror training kicked in, and he schooled his emotions into a mildly interested one.

"Hey, Semele." His brother had a soft voice. 'Like Luna's voice,' he thought. Then Hayden looked at him, and waved. **'Hey, Harry.'** **  
**  
Harry stumbled back, his eyes wide. Surprised, baffled **. 'W...what the hell?!'** **  
**  
Hayden turned instantly suspicious, but it didn't show on his face, for which the dimension traveler was thankful.  
 **  
'Who are you? Where is my brother?!'** Came back an angry mind growl.

Harry sighed mentally. Great. Just what he needed. More complications. **'I... uh... I am Harry Potter, just a bit... different?'** **  
** **  
'Are you asking me or telling?'** **  
** **  
'Yeah, yeah. Seriously, though, I'll explain later. Truly.'** **  
**  
Hayden seemed to sigh, as his anger bled out **. 'Fine. Just make it good.'** **  
** **  
'You bet your wand, I will!** ' Harry smirked, a bit lighter, with finally someone to tell, even if it was pretty unbelievable.

His brother only rolled his eyes, as the fire in the fireplace flared green, and in stepped Sirius, with Orion, and no sign of Tommy. The Potter family sent him a curious look. He shrugged.

"He wasn't feeling really good, so I left him with Cissy. Draco will play with him... though he  
does have his father's attitude. Slightly mellowed, really." He added at the end, when Harry looked at him skeptically.

Sirius just looked at him and rolled his eyes, though wondering as well, why Harry would act this way. After all, Harry was a great friend of the Malfoys. Well, at least Draco.

Once again, the fireplace roared, and out stepped... Tom Marvolo Riddle. Someone who had been the cause of most hardships in Harry's previous life.

This, of course, made him growl, mentally, which prompted Hayden to glare at him suspiciously.

"Good day, everyone. I hope you are well?" Tom's voice was deep and entrancing, making some part of Harry... charmed with his _... grandpa?!_ Harry stumbled back, in shock, making everyone look at him worriedly, because Harry Potter never, _ever_ stumbled, especially not with such a look of fear on his face.

Hayden glanced at him, and took him by the arm. "Sorry," he said, for his brother. "He wasn't feeling well earlier, and it might have caught up with him. I'll take care of it, don't worry."

And then he ran to his room, Harry in tow, leaving the adults and remaining children in bafflement.

* * *

"You will tell me, and you will tell me now." These were Hayden's first words when their room was locked.

Harry sighed. "Well, no way to get out of it now." He mumbled. Then he resolutely stared at his twin, who had determined hazel green eyes, and looked just like him except for the scar.

"I... I'm from another reality, from the future."

There was a short silence before a cackle interrupted Hayden's disbelief. **_"You shouldn't have done that, little human! You may be a hero, but that was_** **very** ** _unwise..."_**

And then the world disappeared in a swirl of fading light.

* * *

 **Sorry, again, for the update being late. I, being me,** ** _loath_** **typing, so you get the idea. But thanks for waiting! And thank you for the follows, favorites, etc., etc.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Truths And Secrets

**Chapter 3: Truths and Secrets**

Harry blinked his eyes open in a blindingly white room, with a dab or two of green, black and gold.

He groaned. He had a headache worth being a world record, and his mind was spinning.

Then a voice shook him from his reverie. "You shouldn't get up," It was a woman's voice. "Fate did a number on you."

Harry turned his head to look at a beautiful, ageless (yet she didn't seem young. At least not in years…) woman, who wore cloth that was as if made of silken gold. Her eyes, too, were a disconcerting liquid yellow, and her hair flowing flaxen. "…Fate…?" He muttered, not comprehending.

The woman, who was unweaving a tapestry, smiled softly. "She brought you here, of course. And sent you over to the world you woke up in."

Harry gathered his bearings. He inhaled sharply. "Fate," He said simply, finally recognizing what it meant.

"Oh, did someone call for me?" Another woman soon appeared from he only doorway in the room. She was dressed in shades of emerald, and like he golden lady, everything else was the same colour. "I heard my name!"

The golden lady looked at her. "You really shouldn't make fun of the poor boy, sister," She said. "He has had enough adventures for a lifetime."

Harry agreed. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like Fate did.

"Oh, and yet his life hasn't ended, has it, Time? I say that as long as someone's alive, they get to live according to my rules." The green lady said triumphantly. Then she turned to Harry. "There's only one reason that I called you here, you know?"

The boy-who-lived was not starting to like her even one bit. "And that is?" He asked dryly.

Fate smirked. "You cannot tell the truth to anybody. At all. That would just help in unravelling the fabric of that particular world faster than it is already unravelling, and cause it to collapse it itself."

Harry felt a pang of fear for the inhabitants of that particular world. "…What would happen to… the people in that world?"

Fate's smirk was vicious, and Time's smile apologetic. The latter spoke this time. "They shall disappear one by one, and no one will notice except one person in the world."

"Can't you- Can't you, I don't know, _stop_ it?" The Potter child cried out hysterically.

"No. But we found that your… ah, brother, would be the one who had to go through this dilemma, and Fate has an _inclination_ towards your character," Time muttered the last part very quickly. "So she decided that she would use a bit of your talent for trouble and drop you into that world so that you could take your brother's place instead."

Fate cackled at Harry's look of absolute bafflement. "You were the only one free, kid!" She sneered, changing personalities. "Don't flatter yourself. You're not my favourite. There're are tons of other universes out there with better heroes than you. I love playing with their lives even more!"

Harry felt pity, suddenly, for the victims of Fate. He knew how it felt. Unfortunately. "Well, what do you want me to do?" He snapped. "I've already told Hayden."

The woman in green snorted. "Do you know who's sitting next to you, kid? Pay attention to names the next _time_ around, will you?"

And Harry, realizing what she meant, scowled, red blossoming on his face. Time, once again, smiled apologetically, then waved her hand, and Harry disappeared.

* * *

Suddenly, Harry was in his room, hands adjusting his suit jacket. He frowned, stilling. He really was… er… back in time, then?

Semele popped her head into his room. "Come _on,_ Harry, Grandpa's going to be here any moment!"

Harry nodded at her, then shook his head to clear it before Hayden ultimately read his confusion and ' _not-being-this-world's-harry-ness'_ , deciding to follow her.

Hayden was waiting downstairs. "Hey, Semele." He said softly, just like before. And then he turned to Harry. **'Hey, Harry.'**

Harry was ready this time. **'Hi, Hayden. How're you?'**

Hayden looked at him strangely, and Harry wondered if he'd said something wrong. But then Hayden shook his head and smiled. **'Great, actually. What about you? Did Semele annoy you anymore than usual?'**

Harry grinned.

But before he could reply, Semele punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I know when you guys are talking in your mind, okay, and it's not fair!"

Hayden chuckled.

The fireplace flared green and Sirius appeared, Orion in tow, the latter looking uncomfortable and suspicious. "Tommy's with Cissy and Draco. He wasn't feeling so well," Sirius answered the Potter family's curious looks.

Then Orion saw Hayden, and instantly headed over to him, for the first time relaxed in Harry's presence.

The fireplace coloured green again, and the minister of magic (In this world, apparently) stepped out.

Harry managed to stop his growl this time.

However, his irritation must have been palpable, because Hayden sent him another curious look.

"Good day, everyone. I hope you are well?" Coming back in time really did not make this version of Tom Riddle any less alarmingly charming.

Everyone (Adults) replied back in the affirmative, and then the hosts led the guests to the dining room.

There was idle talk as soup was served, the adults catching up with each other and talking of the latest news. Then salad was served, along with the main course, mashed potatoes with steaks served in white sauce and steamed vegetables on the side.

Of course, it was only a matter of time before twinkling eyes (At least they weren't red…) turned to face the children. "And how has life been treating you all?" He asked pleasantly. "You three are starting Hogwarts in September, if I'm correct?"

Orion and Hayden nodded brightly. They seemed really… hero-worshipping the man, if Harry was right in the interpretation of the expression.

"Which house do you aim for? It is exciting that you do not know yet, isn't it?"

Hayden nodded. "I'm hoping for Gryffindor, really. But Slytherin might not be so bad. Uncle Sev's the head, after all."

Harry stilled. _Uncle Sev?!_

Hayden turned to look at him again, and Harry realized he'd just spoken through the mind bond.

"Well," Riddle Jr. smiled. "I'm sure you would do well in both. Of course, my wife would be delighted if you ended up in Gryffindor. Minerva has always has a soft spot for Potters being lions."

The table laughed. Harry felt like banging his head against the table. He was almost not surprised anymore. But thinking of Professor McGonagall as a _Riddle?!_

"What of you, Harry?" Tom Riddle's attention was now on him. Just great.

The Chosen One smiled weakly. "Gryffindor." He muttered. Much to his confusion, his family (including Sirius) looked at him in bafflement.

"Oh? That's good. And, Orion," The man to whom Harry owed countless curses (Though a different version) turned to the Black heir. "Which would you pick?"

"I guess Slytherin or Gryffindor for me too." He shrugged.

His father chuckled. "It might as well be Ravenclaw, with how much this kid reads!"

Orion blushed beet red.

Lily took this as her cue to divert the conversation. "Talking of Hogwarts, how is Minerva and Edward?"

Harry was grateful to the interruption, but who the hell was Edward now?!

The minister smiled. "My family is fine, as usual. Edward is spending a bit of time with a friend before his NEWT year, so he couldn't come, and Minerva was busy with Hogwarts business."

And, continuing upon the thread of conversation, the rest of the time whittled away.

* * *

That night, when the rest of the family was asleep, Hayden not having questioned him (Perhaps he had acted fine), Harry lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, and mused upon his problems.

He wondered how his friends were feeling in the other world. Were they looking for him, or had they just chalked it up to his trouble-attracting syndrome?

He sighed. Well, at least he would be going back once this dimension collapsed. That _was_ what Fate had implied, right?

Harry yawned. His life was doomed, he thought. With Fate pulling strings? That woman was seriously too unhinged to be right for the job…

* * *

 **Here. A chapter for people to read. I hope you have fun!**


	5. Chapter 4 : Bewildering Happenings

**Hey guys! I wrote another chapter because I got a great idea for this story that you may, or may not like. But that's in the future chapters. Have fun reading! And please Review! (I need constructive criticism)**

 **Also, even if you don't review, that's fine. Just, I've got a poll on my profile that needs filling. It's about OTPs! Please vote if you really like pairings in books and animes.**

 **Thanks for reading so far! You people are really amazing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Hogwarts, Wizards and Witches, and Bewildering Happenings**

Now that Harry, well, knew _why_ he was here (Which was still a far cry from understanding or accepting the debacle), he actually – for the first time in his life – spent time with his _family._

His parents were easy to talk to, and he tried to just get to know how they were at school by begging for tales, and basically basked in the glow of having someone to look after him. It was a new experience. For once, he didn't have to bear the weight of his own messed up life. For once, he didn't _have_ a missed up life.

His sister was just as fun to get to know. She adored them (Meaning Harry and his twin – which was _still_ strange, even after quite a few weeks), and always wanted to do what they were doing, though she came with her own dose of sarcasm. Actually, the-boy-who-lived mused, Semele would have gotten along tremendously with his Ginny. They were scarily alike, from the red hair to the boundless wit.

Spending time with Sirius, in and of itself, was the time Harry treasured the most actually. The man had been the first father-figure he'd ever had, and the only one who remotely treated him like a person who deserved to know – not some child to shelter and hide.

Then only people Harry had trouble fooling were his brother and Orion. Which wasn't all that strange, what with one of them a werewolf (Meaning sharper senses), and one who had been with this world's Harry since birth (Literally), and basically knew everything about him, since he could _talk to him in his mind._ Which, if it was common in all wizarding twins, Harry figured, was probably the reason for Fred and George being so in sync. And now that he was thinking about them, it just made him depressed.

* * *

The first of September dawned crisp and clear. There was a last minute rush at the Potter home, as Harry and Hayden packed their stuff, and Lily made lunch boxes for her two children to eat on the train – if they got hungry. She really didn't approve of too many sweets.

Semele was pouty in in a sour mood – partly because she couldn't go to Hogwarts, and partly since her two favourite people in the world (Not counting her parents) were leaving for almost a year.

Hayden was positively bouncing, and Harry was excited too, though his excitement was far less… ah, _showing._

As they headed over to the car – his parents had a _car! Why_ hadn't he known that? now _he_ wanted a car – Harry wondered how different the teachers and everyone would be. This wizarding world seemed to be on with great stability, after all.

Sirius and his two sons met them at King's cross. Outside the pillar, of course. There would be too much crowding inside, after all.

"All ready for school?" Sirius asked with a big grin. He was looking at all three.

Hayden nodded vigorously, and Harry just smiled, but Orion was acutely embarrassed.

Not that Sirius let him speak up. "Now," He said, mock-scolding. "Don't you dare go through the whole year without us getting at least one letter about your pranks. Do you understand?"

Harry and his siblings burst out laughing, as their mother started berating him about 'ruining the poor kids before they even mounted the train'. Ah. Good old simplicity.

He ran into the pillar.

* * *

When his parents, Semele, Tommy and Sirius had departed, and the train had started on its journey, Harry wondered where he was going to sit. Hayden had claimed a cabin with Orion, and despite the fact that Hayden had offered a seat to Harry, the boy-who-lived had felt that he was unwelcome. One, due to Hayden desperately wanting to talk to Orion without him around – which one didn't need a mind bond to figure out– and two, because of, well… two words. Ronald Weasley.

 _His_ reaction, alone, had made him consider the differences. Ron was his best friend in his world, and apparently his enemy in this. Talk about a circle of irony.

The next cabin he opened was filled with older students. _So_ out of the question. Another one – he'd never known the Hufflepuff boys, really, and Smith was _not_ on his list of favourite people.

The third one ended up being jackpot. "Neville!" Harry said brightly. "Hey!"

Neville smiled at him, stroking the feathers of an owl. Figures he wouldn't have Trevor here. "Hi, Harry. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Great, actually. Mum made my favourite today. Amy was so jealous."

And there you go. Harry was stumped again. He tried to pretend otherwise. "Oh."

Cue awkward silence.

The door slid open, then was slammed shut. A harried looking Draco Malfoy looked at them, and nodded. "Harry. Longbottom." He glanced outside. "Mind if I take a seat?"

Harry was bemused, but he looked at Neville, who nodded in acceptance at the other scion.

Draco slumped down in relief, leaving Harry to think about the casual way Draco had said his name. Were they… er, not enemies? Or at least childhood-rivals-turned-civil?

Strange.

He almost snorted. As if other things had been anything but.

"Why were you running, anyway?" He asked.

The Youngest Malfoy's face twisted into a disgusted expression. "Parkinson. That girl doesn't know the meaning of 'get the hell out of my sight!'" He shuddered.

Harry smirked. Ah. Karma. What a nice entity.

"So, Neville," He asked, to stifle the growing silence. "How are your plants?"

Neville's enthusiastic face proved that this was exactly the topic needed. Even Draco was listening attentively after the first few seconds.

And then, of course, Hermione Granger entered. Harry's heart leapt. His friends had always been precious to him. And seeing another one of them – even though she, too, might hate him like Ron – was like a balm to soothe his nerves.

And then he remembered Draco.

"Hello." Hermione said primly. "I'm Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but Neville answered. "Neville Longbottom, Hermione. It's nice to meet you too."

"I'm Harry and this is Draco." The dark haired boy offered.

Draco scowled. "I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself, Harry."

A small smile appeared at his (apparent) friend's irritation. "Sure you are." He answered patronizingly.

Hermione giggled.

Once she was settled in – _Draco_ offered. Could things get any more confusing?! -, she smiled shyly, not as _bossy –_ for lack of a better word, even though his world's version of Hermione would castrate him if she ever heard that – as Harry remembered her being the start of his first year. Well, his _actual_ first year. "I'm muggle-born," She admitted. "So I don't really know much about…," She gestured vaguely. "This world."

Neville shrugged. "Lots of students are muggle-born. You seem like you'll do pretty good at school."

"I _do_ like studying."

And Draco opened his mouth. Harry braced for whatever _comments_ the scion might have. "There are… those who will demean you for your blood – because you're not from the wizarding world originally. Some people might call you worse names." He sneered. "Don't listen to them. They're not worth listening to."

Harry almost stumbled. Hermione beamed. In fact, Harry could swear she was almost… _blushing?!_

Oh god…

He closed his eyes. This world was going to get on his nerves.

* * *

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" Hagrid's voice was soothing and reminded Harry of home. Well, everything reminded Harry of home. But the way the half-giant smiled at him was… nice. "No more than four to a boat!"

Harry ended up sitting with Neville, Draco and Hermione, and Neville didn't fall into the water.

Professor McGonagall was there to greet them at the entrance.

Wait- was it _Riddle_ now?

"I am Professor Minerva Riddle nee McGonagall. You may address me as Professor Riddle or Professor McGonagall." Well, at least there was that. "Now, Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She inhaled deeply. "The sorting begins in a few minutes, so I suggest you all get ready."

The first years all nodded.

"Very well. I shall return for you. Please wait quietly."

There was an instant explosion of whispers when Professor McGonagall disappeared from sight.

"How do you think we'll be sorted?" Someone asked.

Harry grinned as someone else (That is, Ron) replied, "My brother said it hurt a lot."

"Maybe we'll have to face a troll!"

"Or a dragon!"

Yeah. Like the Professors would ever allow that to happen.

Then suddenly, the whole group of novice wizards and witches (Which meant Harry was not included) leapt up in fright, and gasps sounded across the group.

"Why, hello, young ones! Here for the sorting, I suppose?" The Fat Friar asked.

Harry almost snickered as most of the living people in the hall nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, then!" The ghost continued. "My old house, you know!"

And then the Professor returned. "Now, follow me," She said. "The sorting ceremony is about to begin."

And they were led into the Great Hall which was different as well. It had to be, since it had been renovated after the fiasco of his last year in his world.

Hermione whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

"We know," Neville answered back. "But it really is amazing to look at."

And it was. It had always been.

The sorting hat, sitting on the stool, suddenly opened its mouth and began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause. Well. Good to see _something_ was the same.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

The tiny girl (Who'd grown up to marry Neville) scrambled up, putting the hat on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

So the people were still going where they had gone the first time.

And so they were, as the names continued. Orion went into Gryffindor, though the hat did seem to hesitate.

And all those Harry could remember were sorted into the same houses, except for Crabbe and Goyle, who ended up in Hufflepuff – which was surprising, because though they really weren't fit for Slytherin (They'd never been), Harry had never seen any Hufflepuff qualities, either.

This Hermione ended up in Ravenclaw – not really a surprise.

Neville was sorted into Gryffindor almost instantly, which was predictable, too, since this Neville already seemed to have the quiet courage that his world's Neville had acquired in the later years of school.

Draco was sorted into Slytherin – no surprise, again.

"Potter, Harry!"

He put on the hat with consternation.

' _Well, well, well. If it isn't Harry James Potter. How are you? I must say, I do not often meet people who have already been sorted by me, but you are a new one. I have never met anyone who has been sorted by a different version of me.'_

Harry sighed. _'Can you keep it a secret? I don't really want it being spread around.'_

' _Who would I even tell, Mr. Potter? But do be careful. Fate is not known for her kindness.'_

' _I figured that part out when she forced me to live the life I led.'_

' _Of course. Anyhow, which house would you rather be in? Gryffindor, like before, or Slytherin?'_

Harry remembered the surprised looks on his family's faces when he had said the former. _'I don't really know what this Harry would choose.'_

' _Very well. I shall choose for you.'_

And the Hat opened its mouth, "SLYTHERIN!"

The table burst into applause – mostly by Draco.

After him, Hayden got sorted into Slytherin as well – which _was_ where he'd said he wanted to be – and came to sit next to him.

All in all, it was a pretty normal sorting.

Harry just wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

The next few days went almost like Harry remembered from his own world. Classes, friends and etcetera. The only differences were – of course – the house he was in, and the way Hayden was continuously watching him, along with Orion. He was sure they suspected something.

Draco was also… nicer, which was no doubt due to the fact that his father had not bowed down to a homicidal maniac and followed his every pureblood whim. Ironic, considering the man had been a half-blood.

And of course there was potion class. And now Harry knew who 'Uncle Sev' was.

Wow. Apparently his Mum worked wonders when there was no dark lord to keep her full attention. She'd managed to make James Potter apologize, and made Severus and him actually be _civil_ to each other.

If Hayden and Draco's words were anything to go by.

Severus Snape was actually _nice_ to _Harry Potter._ Would wonders never cease?

* * *

After that, the days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months. That was when the strangest thing happened.

Hayden came to him, one day, flushed and pale at the same time. It was a _very_ unhealthy look.

"Harry?" He asked, quietly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Hayden looked around, and saw no one. "Do you… ah, remember Remus?" He looked worried.

Harry frowned. "… Yes… Why?"

The boy heaved a big sigh of relief. "You and I are the only ones who remember him." He muttered. "I owled Dad and Mum about something or the other, and asked about Remus, since he's my Godfather and all, and wasn't there for the train, and they sent back asking me who Remus was!"

"Couldn't they have been… I don't know, joking? They love playing pranks, after all. Well, Dad does."

"I wondered about that," Hayden admitted. "So I went to Professor Riddle's office."

Damn, that name was hard to get used to. "And?"

"She says she doesn't know either. And you know she almost never jokes." Harry's little brother started pacing. "I've tried talking to everyone who I know knew Remus, and... Nobody does!"

An acute silence gripped the room. A dawning horror gripped Harry.

"Dammit!" He scowled, unfortunately gaining Hayden's attention. He didn't say more.

Hayden inhaled deeply, and looked at Harry, frightened. "What are we going to do?" He asked.

Harry sighed grimly. "Keep quiet about it. There may be more to this than it seems."

And Hayden, because he trusted his elder brother, nodded.

…

When the truth _really_ hit Harry (You know, like a sledgehammer to his stomach), it was another three days later.

He was having a conversation with Percy Weasley – which went along the lines of Percy scolding him about something or the other – when the teenager started getting… _blurry._ And see through. And ghost-like. And a thousand other things that weren't' normal, even in a world of wizards.

Harry gaped.

Percy disappeared.

* * *

 **Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? tell me, would you? I like criticism.**

 **See you next time! Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 5 :

**I know. I really shouldn't. I should update my other multi-chapter story.**

 **What can I say? I have moods.**

 **In fact, I shouldn't even focus on _any_ story right now! I mean, CIEs are half a month away, and my top priority should be studying for that!**

 **Huh. I shouldn't be ranting about that to you guys. You've supported me so much.**

 **Anyway, here's Chapter 5 - might as well give it to you since I've typed it already. Have fun!**

 **(Also, I've taken down the poll)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: …**

Harry sat in his room, mulling over the events of the previous day. He hadn't… 'Freaked out', per se, he'd just taken a bit of a time to understand it.

Hearing about it was one thing (from both Fate and his brother), but seeing it with his very eyes? Yeah. Good luck dealing better than that.

He hadn't talked to anyone about it. No one would remember, anyway, and he wasn't foolish enough to try. He had been warned, after all.

"Harry!" And here came his lovely younger twin. "I need to talk to you!"

Hayden was out of breath and looked wildly panicked. Harry looked up from his potions book (might as well revise). "About what?"

Hayden didn't even bother to glance around. Not that it would matter – as soon as Hayden had called out to him, Harry had thrown a Muffliato around them. "It happened again." He whispered, skin pale.

And Harry really wanted to strangle the entities who had sent him here. They'd known that Hayden was going to remember, so to stop him from doing so, they had brought the-boy-who-lived there. Now even that theory wasn't working – since Hayden _obviously_ remembered. Harry scowled inwardly. What was the point of keeping his secret right now, even? " _What_ happened again?"

Hayden inhaled deeply. "The disappearing thing. Percy – you know, Ron's elder brother – disappeared this time. And no one remembers! No teachers, no students… not even his girlfriend!"

Harry sighed wryly. He didn't get paid enough to deal with hysterical eleven year olds. Hell, he didn't get paid for that, period! "I know," He found himself saying. "I was there when he pulled said disappearing act."

Hayden's eyes narrowed. "And you didn't tell me?"

Harry shrugged. "Forgot." Which was _totally_ a lie.

"How can you _forget_ someone disappeared?!"

"The same way you can forget that there is someone else who remembers." Wow. Harry was on a roll!

His little brother huffed. "Anyway, I know you said to keep quiet about it, but what the hell is going on? Why doesn't anyone _remember_?"

"I don't know," Which was the truth. "I would've told you if I did." Which was not.

Hayden huffed a sigh and turned to go.

* * *

A Hufflepuff vanished next – in the great hall. For a second there was mass chaos, then the whole school (Minus the two Potter children) just… _stopped_ , and continued on as if nothing had happened.

It was a week after Percy.

Then, a few days later, an upperclassman Gryffindor.

Two Slytherins on the same day. One Ravenclaw. Three friends from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor

Outside? After Remus, it was Amy (Amelia Longbottom, Neville's sister in this world). After Amy, it was Neville's grandmother, then Lucius Malfoy (Which wasn't that bad, in Harry's private opinion). After that, a few people Harry should've known, had he really been this world's Harry.

Every time, Hayden came to him. Every time, Harry tried to placate him. Never, during all these disappearances, did Fate or Time contact him. They should've. Hayden wasn't supposed to remember!

Halloween was a… different holiday. Harry felt both depressed and strangely calm. The anniversary of his parent's holiday, and yet it wasn't – not in this world. On that date (Since it was such an _auspicious_ moment), a whole bunch of people magicked themselves out of the universe's existing books. It was the first years – Hermione. Lavender. Seamus. Dean. The two Patil sisters. The Hufflepuff boys. The Slytherin girls.

The worst one that night, however, was Ron. Mostly because… well, it happened in front of _Hayden_ , and Hayden had been friends with Ron since they'd met. Harry's little brother hadn't spoken for a whole day after that. And because of the freaking mind bond (And the fact that he'd felt the same emotion too many times to count), Harry knew Hayden felt like it was his fault.

The biggest blow, however, came on the Christmas holidays. Hogwarts was looking _very_ empty (About a quarter of the student population had ceased to exist. Quite a few more were staying at Hogwarts since the same had happened to their families – not that they ever knew. They smiled and laughed and did whatever, but they never realized. It was… like magic - which, Harry agreed, was stupidly cliché).

The Christmas holidays – for the first time – Harry spent with his parents. It was… nice, actually. The whole Potter Manor was decked in green and red, and there was a huge Christmas tree in the hall that interlinked with the dining room. Lights flew around like iridescent sprites and there was a whole heap of wrapped presents under the tree (Which Harry would really have not noticed, had there not been an excited Semele telling him).

It was at dinner time. The Black family had come over, and everyone was basically enjoying themselves. Hayden was finally smiling and laughing like the child he was. The other world's boy-who-lived finished up his serving of treacle tart and turned to his mother. She looked beautiful in a long scarlet coloured dress which perfectly matched her red hair.

"How're the twins, Mum?" He asked, suddenly feeling comfy and relaxed.

Lily – hell, the entire _table_ – turned to look at him. Bu he was used to attention by now (Which still did not mean he liked it), so he ignored them. "The twins?" Lily raised her eyebrow.

Harry nodded.

Lily bit her lip. "Which twins are you talking about, darling?" She asked, a bemusement lighting up her eyes.

Harry frowned. "The ones you're pregnant with, obviously…?" He trailed off, seeing an alarmed expression warring with her confusion.

"Are you alright, Harry? I'm not pregnant. I think I'd know if I was."

So the twins were gone too. No more little siblings for the Potter children. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hayden's hands clench, and his eyes go watery. He knew what was about to come – an outburst. A really big one, if the slightly shaking china in the cupboards was any indication.

He pretended to laugh. "That was _obviously_ a joke, Mum!" He said. The adults laughed. Sirius, sitting next to him, grinned, ruffling his hair.

"Ah, this reminds me of our mauraudering days. Me and you. The best pranks Hogwarts had ever seen!"

James snorted. "Of course, they only worked because of me."

"Keep dreaming."

By that time, Harry had slid out of his chair, and grabbed Hayden's hand, dragging him to his room.

Semele looked at them, pouting. "Where're you going?" She asked.

Harry smiled. "The room. I'm a bit tired, and I need to talk to Hayden."

Without waiting for any sort of response, they were gone.

Once in the latter's room, Harry let go of Hayden's hand, instead making the boy sit on the bed. "Calm down, Hayden. Don't get so worked up."

Hayden was scowling, a far cry from his usual calm and cool persona. "Stay _calm?!_ You expect me to stay _calm_ after everything that's happened?! People are disappearing left and right, and you – do you even _care?!"_

Harry sighed. Of course it would come to this. "I care, Hayden. That's why I'm telling you to calm down. What we say will only bring questions – the answers of which no one will believe. Who do you expect is more believable – the two people who are the sons of a person known widely for his pranks, or the one whose sister we are saying actually existed?"

There was an acute silence.

Hayden slumped, defeated. "I just…" He looked up at his elder brother, tears brimming. "I just don't know what to _do._ "

The eldest in the room gave a crooked smile. "Don't worry. I'll be here."

* * *

Later on, Harry ventured downstairs, to the lounge, where the three adults were sipping coffee (The two men – macho much?) and tea (Lily) and talking. First there was talk of the kids – of course – which Harry tried not to give himself up during.

After that came the juicy stuff.

"There have been strange disturbances happening everywhere." James began.

"Disturbances?" Lily asked.

Sirius nodded. "Earthquakes that make no sense, destruction of stuff with no cause. Other natural disasters too!"

"Really? But why?"

James rubbed his eyes. "No one really knows. The ministry's working on it, but there's just no answer!" He sighed. "It's apparently happening all over the world. It's like… like-"

"Like the world's being destroyed." Sirius finished for his best friend.

A morose silence descended over the group.

Harry quietly tip-toed away.

* * *

Two months passed after that in the same way. You know, people vanishing and only the two brothers remembering. The teachers had started vanishing as well – the only ones left were those who taught most of the main subjects.

It was March when all Hades broke loose. On the morning of the first of said month, Harry woke up to find the castle… _shaking._ He was in his dorm room, where there were only one other student left by this time. His brother.

"What's going on, Harry?!" His brother asked, voice shaking to the point of hysteria. He was holding on to the four poster bed, the floor trembling wildly.

Harry swore. He didn't know what was going on either, but one thing was for sure, he realized, as the two brothers ran out, towards the great hall, then out of the castle – it was all Fate's bloody fault.

In front of their eyes, Harry's annoyed ones, and Hayden's hysterical and worried ones, the castle (which had survived for a thousand years, give or take a few), crumbled and fell. And Hogwarts fell with it.

The last thing either of them remembered was the world literally falling to oblivion – the sky actually meeting the earth and the ground being swallowed by darkness.

The world had been obliterated.

* * *

 **How'd you guys like it? I'm hoping for reviews, BTW.**

 **See you next time! Oh, and visit my poetry account, if you have any interest.**

 **The link is on my profile. (If you're too lazy - like I am - Search _Hadia Abbas_ on )  
**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
